


What You Don’t Know Won’t Hurt You

by cayleyjanssen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, More Characters Will Appear Soon - Freeform, More Pairings Soon, Teenage Conflict, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: His life seemed pretty much normal, not until that pretty boy returnee came, Murasakibara Atsushi’s life became full of bewilderment and snacks.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya/Nijimura Shuuzou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Tatsumi?

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped up while I was reading tons of MuraHimu fics. I need more MuraHimu in my life.

**Chapter 1**

**立美～ Tatsumi ～**

_To our passengers, please put on your seatbelts as the seatbelt sign is on, in a few minutes, we will be landing at Tokyo Narita Airport. Thank you so much._

Himuro Tatsumi slowly opened her eyes as she heard the announcement. Currently, she was sitting in a plane on the way to Japan. _It’s been a while_ , she thought. It was a hard deal she made to her parents just to allow her to go and study in Japan just because her little brother decided to go back to Japan because of his parents’ work. It’s not that she decided to go to Japan just to see her little brother but because she wanted to play basketball with strong opponents and if fate would allow it, play her little brother in an official game while she’s there. But to do that, since Japanese schools didn’t allow co-ed plays on the club, she had to go to the extremes just to have it her way.

Enlisting the help of Alex, her basketball mentor; to pull some strings for her, she had to go through a massive transformation from entirely changing her wardrobe, teaching her how to safely bind her chest without deforming her D-cup breast to practicing how to act like a guy and that led to her new name - _Himuro Tatsuya_. Thank goodness for her height of 5”9, she didn’t have a problem passing as a guy. Thank goodness for my mother’s genes. Her mother, after all, was American. However, if there was one thing that Alex didn’t change about her was her hair. She had long ebony locks that reached her mid-back and Alex told her not to cut it and thus, she was reduced to wearing a short ebony wig that had one-sided bangs parted on the right to hide her left eye because of what Alex said, “ _Your eyes are the most expressive part of your face, also, if you expose both of them, they will surely tell that you are a girl so better if your new hairdo is like that._ ”

Yes, she had to pretend to be a guy to enter the basketball club of the school that Alex had chosen for her. Turned out, she had some contact in Akita by the name of Araki Masako, a Japanese lady that Alex had played before and they became good friends. She was now the coach of the basketball team and Alex had to pull some strings to be able to let her get accepted at Yousen High School. Transferring to a Japanese school was no easy feat since she had to transfer during summer.

 _The things I do just to play basketball,_ she silently mused. It’s not that playing in America didn’t make any sense however, her adoptive little brother kept on telling her about this Generation of Miracles dudes that he’d been itching to play in an official match and naturally, it piqued her curiosity. Taiga told her that he played one in a practice match and boasted how they won with the help of this Kuroko Tetsuya - Taiga’s new teammate who apparently was the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles.

As a curious teenager, she asked Taiga the name of the member of the Generation of Miracles that he played and searched _the Kise Ryouta_. Holy shit, to say that she was shocked was an understatement because how the hell did someone so pretty and a fucking model get to play basketball?! God must have been greedy to give him both looks and talent. She must admit that this Kise Ryouta was hot as fuck and she wanted to see him play in person based on his play as Taiga explained to her. There were four other names on the suggestion bar. _Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi, hmm, interesting names._ Also, she was so curious about how were the other four in terms of play style and personality.

And thus, thanks to Taiga’s constant blabber, it got her excited and at the same time, she decided that attending a Japanese school with strong players seemed like a better idea than staying in America alone now that Taiga’s gone. It’s no fun without that guy around and she wanted some challenge. She fiddled with her necklace with a ring pendant on her slender neck and she braced herself with the landing of the plane. After all the begging and also, Alex’s persuasion that she’d be in good hands there, her parents finally agreed but they didn’t know that she’s gonna be attending as a guy in disguise. And she hoped that it would be that way until she was done with high school.

-x-

Araki Masako was waiting by the arrival area of the airport and waiting for the flight JL240 to land. She sighed as she heard her phone rang. _Alexandra Garcia_ , it flashed. She listlessly answered the call.

“Yo, Masako, my protege is gonna arrive soon, she’s just getting her luggage. I leave her to your hands!” Alex excitedly said on the other line as Masako sighed in irritation. She could feel an incoming headache coming her way.

“Yeah, right. I’ve got her. She better not forget that she’s a guy now and for her to get used to the guys and not let anyone’s suspicions show, I have to put her in a dorm with one of her future teammates.”

“Hahaha, no worries, she is so dedicated to this prose so she’ll do a good job. I drilled that to her head before she left here. Also, Tatsumi is usually a cool-headed and very cautious girl so you’re good, I think.”

“Whatever you say, Alex. You know I couldn’t say no to you, right? After all, you helped me too when I was in America.” She smiled at the memory, really, Alex was as rowdy as she remembered her to be.

“Right, take care of my protege! Don’t let any guys come close to her!” Alex happily chirped which made Masako yell in frustration, “Are you an idiot or what? She’s entering the men’s basketball club and of course, the guys will surround her!”

“Hahahahahaha, whatever, Masako-chan~ She’ll be there in a bit. Later!” And the line cut off. Masako huffed in frustration as she pocketed her phone. What she didn’t notice was the teenager standing two feet away from her, hesitation in her eyes whether or not to approach the lady coach that Alex was talking about.

-x-

_Finally, I’m back!_ Himuro silently rejoiced in anticipation when she walked out of the plane. She was so excited that the long distance from the plane to the customs was making her on edge. She was trembling with excitement on what would be her life in Japan now that she’s away from her family, living in a dorm and being a guy. _Goodness, Jesus please help me._ After she cleared herself from the customs with a little trouble (the guy actually questioned her shy she cut her hair that short that she just returned with a small smile to end the discussion), she proceeded to the luggage carousel to grab her stuff. While waiting, she decided to call Alex to inform her that she had arrived safely and she was told that Masako-san was waiting for her outside. Once she saw her luggage, she eagerly went outside and scanned the people outside. Alex gave her a photo of Masako-san so she could recognize her. Scanning the crowd, she finally saw her, she was wearing a black coat and black slacks and she was talking to someone on her phone. With careful steps, she went to her direction. Once she was two feet away, she stopped and waited for her to finish her business but still, she didn’t know how to approach her. After all, she was grateful for what she did to her and she knew her dirty little secret.

After Masako-san tucked her phone safely in her pocket, she warily moved closer to her and said, “ _Hi, are you, Masako Araki? I’m Tatsumi Himuro, nice to meet you._ ” Shit, did she just speak in English? She felt safer when using her first language. Not that she sucked at Japanese but still, English made her appeased.

“Oh hey, I know you can speak Japanese so just do it,” Masako-san said stiffly and then smiled afterward which made Himuro feel at ease, “…if I didn’t know you’re a girl, you could easily pass as a bishounen.”

Himuro chuckled feeling at ease now, “Yeah, I certainly did my best to look like a guy.”

With one last glance at her, Masako-san helped her with her luggage and they proceeded to hail a cab going to the Shinkansen because according to Masako-san, there’s no way in hell she’s gonna drive for more than seven hours. They engaged in a friendly conversation on the way there. Once they arrived and settled on the train, it’s time for that talk.

“Let me get this straight,” Masako-san started. “…not because I’m doing this favor for Alex means that I’m gonna go easy on you, as it is, you’re my responsibility here and I expect you to act carefully especially if you’re joining the team.”

Himuro solemnly listened and nodded, “Hai, I will do my best.”

“Also, to avoid any suspicions rising, I need to put you in a room with one of the regulars of the team. He’s a first-year but always be cautious okay? Don’t worry about him, he’s totally harmless….” She cupped her chin with her index and thumb to think, “…more like he’s a big baby. So as a sempai, I expect you to take care of him too, okay?” She finished and Himuro didn’t like the way she smirked when she told her about this sempai, big baby and taking care business.

“And lastly, don’t slip on your atashi with your ore. Be careful about that.”

Himuro nodded and tried asking her a few more questions mostly about the school, Japan’s culture and the basketball team like how were they and how strong in which Masako-san patiently answered. They talked a few more until Masako-san cut her off and told her to rest since they still have three more hours left on the journey.

-x-

When they finally arrived at Yousen High, Himuro was awed by the facade and construction of the high school. It had the western feeling in it and she decided that she liked it here. Masako-san led her to the path going to the dorms’ front desk where an ash blonde guy greeted Masako-san.

“Coach Araki,” the mystery guy greeted Masako-san as he turned to look at her.

“Oh, Fukui, this is Himuro Tatsuya, second year and the one I was talking about. Our scout from America. He’s gonna be living in the dorms. Himuro, this is Fukui.” Masako-san introduced.

“Hello, I’m Himuro Tatsuya. Yoroshiku.” She smiled as she introduced herself.

“Hmm, what’s up? Fukui Kensuke, 3rd year. I’m the vice-captain of the basketball team.”

“I’ll be in your care.” Himuro’s smile was unfaltering which made Fukui twitched a little.

“Tsk, oi returnee, you shouldn’t smile too much. I have a feeling that gori’s gonna get jealous again with that pretty-boy face. And you’re pretty tall.”

Masako by this time choked as she desperately tried to stop herself from laughing. “Anyway, show him the way of going to his room. He’s with the big baby.”

“Oh, with _him_? Good luck man! Better take care of him!”

 _Again, what’s this taking care of and a big baby? It’s making me uneasy. I didn’t come here to babysit._ Himuro silently protested as she arched her right brow.

“Hm, say what kind of person he is for me to _take care_ of him?” She questioned both of them.

However, Masako-san sensed her uneasiness as she cleared her throat, “You’ll see when you meet the big baby. Anyway, meet me in the faculty room on Monday. If you need anything or have any questions, ask Fukui. And,” she turned to Fukui, “….introduce him to Liu and Okamura so you guys can get acquainted and bring him to basketball try-out on Monday! See yah.”

“Hai, thanks.” She bowed, she was really grateful for everything.

And with that, Masako-san left and she was left at the mercy of Fukui.

“Man, these are your luggage?” He asked as he looked at the two large-sized luggage.

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

Fukui smirked then said nothing, instead, he carried one and lead him to his dorm room. Her dorm room was on the second floor left side, last room in the hallway he said. But before that, Fukui showed her the common room and the cafeteria where they would meet up later to get acquainted with the rest of the basketball team. Then, they proceeded to the way in her room. Once they stopped in front of the door, Fukui fished out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to her.

“You can find the dorm’s rules and regulations there and also your key. Also, dinner will be in an hour. Come down to the common room, I’ll introduce you to the team.”

“Thanks!”

Fukui waved goodbye to her as she shuffled inside the envelope to find her key. She decided to knock on the door first to see if her roommate was inside. It would be bad if she suddenly walked in when he’s changing or worse naked. After a few seconds and she still received no response, she opened the door with the key and _fuck_. Her premonition was spot on.

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by a sight that would be forever engraved in her mind.

Standing in the middle of the room, was a perfect fit, ridiculously sexy back, long flowing purple locks and those fucking muscled long legs. And he’s just wearing a fucking fitted grey boxer brief for fuck’s sake. It made her cheeks get flushed. Suddenly, she felt that the room suddenly felt too hot. _Fuck this, I should be used to it by now_. _After all, Taiga always goes topless in front of me whenever we play basketball back in America._ She didn’t notice that she was staring so hard that the man in question suddenly turned when he sensed that someone was studying him so hard.

Fuck.

“Arara, who are you?”


	2. The Big Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with the second chapter. A little bit longer this time, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: During Atsushi’s POV, I’m gonna use the “he/him/his” when talking about Muro-chin.

**Chapter 2**

**The Big Baby**

Fuck. HELP ME.

“Arara, who are you?”

The man in question asked her with an arched brow. It kind of intimidated her as he was looking down at her. _Shit,_ she silently muttered. The guy was fucking tall, taller than the guys that she had been friends with back in America. Even taller than Taiga. Suddenly, she found herself lost for words.

 _Is this the big baby they are all talking about? Damn, he’s definitely big._ Himuro wandered her eyes from his face down to his abs, avoiding to look further down because she felt that she’s gonna be a sinner.

“Well?” He questioned again albeit with impatience lacing on his already lazy voice. It seemed like the big guy had a childish voice. _Probably that’s why they keep calling him their big baby._ She silently mused.

Mustering all the courage that she had left, she looked up at him and finally said, “A-ah, sorry, I’m your new roommate. My name is Himuro Tatsum-..T-Tatsuya.” She cursed herself for almost making a mistake.

“Hmm.” He just continued to dry his hair while still looking _down_ at her. _This kid, his gaze feels like he’s removing layer through the layer of my skin..._ It felt like he was studying her keenly, his amethyst eyes shining with curiosity befitting of a child. His gaze was making her feel self-conscious that she decided to break it.

“I’ll be in your care.” She bowed politely as she breathed out of what she had been holding.

“Hm, didn’t know I’m gonna have a roommate.”

“Eh? They didn’t tell you?” She blinked as she saw him already putting on a white shirt with a tonic waterdesign then plopped himself on his bed on the left side. Reaching for a potato chip in the plastic bag on his bed, he tore it open and started eating without a care in the world.

 _Well, I do care, he’s fucking eating chips with just a shirt and a boxer!_ She mentally scolded herself to stop thinking about lewd stuff and tried to focus on the circumstance in front of her.

“I don’t know, maybe they did, maybe they didn’t. I don’t care either way. It’s a pain to even remember.”

Himuro smiled at the attitude. _Yes, totally a big baby._

 _“_ Haha, whatever you say, eto..”

“Murasakibara Atsushi,” Her eyes widened. Holy shit, wasn’t he one of the members of the Generation of Miracles that Taiga was talking about? And to think that he’s a first year. She celebrated internally on having met on and to top it all, became her roommate. The heavens must be on her side for now.

“Nice to meet you, Atsushi.” Atsushi whipped his head to look at her again, confusion was written all over his face.

She tilted her head in question although her smile was still present, “Why?”

“Ah, I’m not used to some stranger call me by my first name.”

Himuro chuckled, “Ah sorry, I’m not used to call someone by their last name. Back in America, everyone is at first name basis.”

“Arara, you came from America?”

“Yes. Is it alright for you though? To call you by your first name? ”

“Hm. Whatever, Muro-chin. You can use the other bed.”

“Muro-chin?”

“You call me by my first name, I'll give you a nickname instead.”

“Okay. I’ll be Muro-chin then.”

She smiled, relaxing around the boy. _He’s not bad_ , she thought.

-x-

Atsushi watched the new guy scrambled around the room, fixing and putting his stuff in place. He was just there, sprawled on his bed, eating snacks from the plastic bag that he had. To say that this returnee was weird, that would be an understatement. After all, Atsushi had never seen some with such a beautiful face for a guy. He had this delicate and small face and he had this mysterious aura around him. Sure, he’d been friends with Kise-chin who was also a model. However, Kise-chin didn’t have a beautiful face, unlike this guy. It weirded him out and at the same time, his ego was inflated when he saw him looking at him intently especially on his abs.

 _That’s weird._ He thought. Contrary to what people pictured him, he’s not as childish as they prompt him to be based on his attitude. He’s just lazy and sluggish but he’s not stupid. And he’s not stupid enough not to catch the way he was staring at him.

He really didn’t know that he’s gonna get a roommate now. Maybe Masako-chin said it while he’s not paying attention but yeah, he was surprised. He liked it better when he had the room by himself but now he’s gonna share it with a guy who had found a fascination on his abs. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the new roommate spoke.

“Ne, Atsushi, can I put my toiletries in the bathroom?” He asked. Somehow, having the weird returnee say his name in that sweet and cool voice kinda made him happy. He looked at him lazily and nodded, “There’s a free cabinet on the left by the sink.”

“ _Thanks.”_

He answered in English. _Wow, his accent is good._ He silently mused. He continued watching him as he fixed more of his stuff from the first luggage. It was until he opened the second luggage that caught Atsushi’s attention. He suddenly felt like drooling when he saw the assortment of potato chips, candies, chocolates and other snacks that Atsushi had never seen before. Suddenly, he stood up and sat in front of Muro-chin, the luggage in between them.

“Ne, are these snacks?”

Muro-chin cocked his head up to him and chuckled at his child-like glee. “Yes, Atsushi. American snacks. Would you like to have some?”

“Hmm, can I?” He asked, almost pitifully. He could almost feel his drool coming out.

“Well, then I’ll give you these.” He handed him big bags of different colors of gummy bears, jelly beans, sour patch, and ranch-flavored potato chips. He also gave him three big bars of Hershey’s milk chocolate. He chirped happily as he stared hungrily at the snacks that he was holding which earned him a chuckle from Muro-chin.

“You like snacks?”

“Sweets are justice.” As soon as he said that, he opened the bag of gummy bears and started wolfing down its content.

“I love snacks too, especially American snacks that’s why I brought a whole suitcase for it so I don’t miss it that much.”

“That’s good,” he said as he munched, “…we’re gonna be good roommates, ne, Muro-chin?”

He smiled, “I believe so. Anyway, you shouldn’t eat much. Dinner is gonna be in..” He looked at his watch, “…15 minutes.”

“Hm?” He looked at her with gummy bear hanging on his mouth and that made Muro-chin laughed heartily. Atsushi thought that his laugh sounded a bit high-pitched and almost like a girl. Well, he didn’t care as long as Muro-chin would give him snacks.

“Well,” He stood up and dusted himself “..I’ll just freshen up for a bit. Do you want to go to the cafeteria together?”

“Okay.”

With everything done and settled, the two went downstairs to the common room first which earned a protest from Atsushi because he wanted to eat dinner so that he could snack more of those candies that Muro-chin gave him.

The said guy just chuckled and told him, “Don’t be like that, I’m just gonna meet the rest of the basketball team.” Atsushi stopped and whipped his head to face him, his eyes were like saucers. Himuro cocked his head in question.

“You…you play basketball?” Atsushi questioned. Not believing that he’s gonna be teammates with this guy.

“Yes. Is there a problem?” He asked, confusion all over his face.

Atsushi couldn’t believe it. True, he had the height but his built…his built was too small, and he’s quite skinny. Atsushi felt like he could hurt him once they start playing. He saw him wearing a knee-length short earlier in the room and he could feel that his legs wouldn’t last in a full game. He looked wimpier than Kuro-chin. Maybe he had the same skills as Kuro-chin? Also, this pretty boy wouldn’t be as good as Kise-chin, would it? Atsushi was lost in his thoughts when Muro-chin spoke again.

“…do you like basketball?”

“I hate it.” He answered nonchalantly.

It was Himuro’s turn to look at him with a shocked face.

“Why?”

“It’s a pain. Don’t ask anymore. It’s annoying.”

“Sorry.” The other boy whispered which Atsushi nodded, thankful that the boy didn’t push through with the topic. They didn’t talk anymore until they reach the common room where the rest of the regulars could be seen lounging.

“Yo!” Fukui-sempai greeted them with a grin and Atsushi just gave him grunt as he plopped himself on the couch and took out a box of Pocky.

“Hi, guys.” Muro-chin greeted them with a smile. Really, what’s with this guy and his smiles? It’s making him feel weird.

“Oh,” it was gori - Okamura-sempai who said, “..you’re the guy from America. I’m Okamura Kenichi, the captain of the basketball team. Third-year. ”

“I am thee, Lui Wei. Second-year.” Another ridiculously tall guy with slit eyes spoke.

“Thee? Chinese?” Muro-chin asked.

“Yes.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Himuro Tatsuya, second year.” The pretty boy introduced himself with another smile adorning his face.

 _That smile again, geez._ Atsushi thought. It’s annoying but at the same time, it stirred something inside Atsushi and he wondered what it was.

“So you meet the big baby now huh? How is Atsushi treating his new roommate?” Fukui asked Muro-chin and he just scoffed at him for that remark.

“Atsushi? He’s nice.”

“Well, returnee, you have to attend the try-out still on Monday so we can gauge your skill. And,” Okamura grinned evilly, “..you’re such a pretty boy. I bet the basketball team will be more popular. You should teach me some style on how to get girls.”

Fukui facepalmed and yelled, “Butt chin gorilla is so hopeless! Himuro, don’t listen to him!”

“WHAT? BUTT-CHIN GORILLA?! No one respects me in my team!” He wailed with fake tears. Atsushi just watched on the sideline as they interacted. It’s always the same old scenario ever since he joined the team. It just made Atsushi sigh in exasperation. However, Muro-chin seemed to find it amusing as he was chuckling.

“Don’t mind muscle gori, he’ll get over it. Let’s go to the cafeteria and eat dinner. I’m starving.”

And with that, the new Yousen team headed to the cafeteria and that made Atsushi happy.

-x-

“Atsushi, you’re making a mess all over.” Himuro found herself lightly scolding the tall boy.

The rest of the team looked at her as if she was the center of attraction at a circus as she lightly reprimanded Atsushi.

“Eh, why? I’m just eating.”

“Here, there is food all over your face.” She held out a napkin and wiped Atsushi’s face which earned her a choke from the rest of the team, Okamura being the loudest.

“But have some table manners. Do you like cream stew?” She asked the big baby.

“Yes, it’s my favorite.” She smiled lightly. _Really, he’s such a big baby_. She thought.

“Hmm, here, I’ll give you the rest of mine but you have to eat properly okay? I like the katsudon better.”

“Yay, thank you, Muro-chin!” He exclaimed happily.

“Oi, returnee, I can’t believe you can control Atsushi and you just met a few hours ago. Yeah, you’re definitely suited as his baby sitter.” Fukui said in surprise.

She looked at them in question. “Control him? Why? He’s a nice guy.”

Liu chuckled, “He’s just nice when he has food and snacks but it’s a different story once he’s on the court.”

“I look forward to that.”

Everyone seemed to dub her as weird for having the guts reprimanding Atsushi. They didn’t say anything after that and they just proceeded to eat their dinner until Atsushi stood up and went back to the food buffet to get some more. When he got back, his tray was full of another serving of food again. Just looking at it made her almost puke at the amount of food that Atsushi was wolfing down.

“T-this…wow, Atsushi you can eat a lot.”

“This is nothing, Muro-chin.”

“He can eat the whole food at the cafeteria if he can,” Okamura said while shaking his head.

“But he just ate the snacks from America that I gave him! He’s supposed to feel full after that, right?” She questioned them.

“Well, that’s the big baby for you,” Fukui said ending the discussion.

After three more trips at the buffet from Atsushi and more conversation with the rest, all of them both decided to retire to their respective rooms for the night. As they both entered their room, her phone rang. She looked at Atsushi for approval, he just lazily nodded as he took a bite of the chocolate bar that she gave him earlier.

“ _Hello, Dad?”_ She answered in English. It would be unsafe if Atsushi could hear her saying atashi instead of ore so he thought that speaking in English would be safer.

_“How’s my baby doing? How’s Japan?”_

_“I’m good! Just a bit tired from the travel. I’m already settled here in my dorm. Yousen High is a nice place and the people here are nice too.”_

_“As it should be, I wouldn’t even allow you to go there if Alex didn’t pacify me that you’d be in good hands.”_

_“Yes, I know. I miss you and Mom.”_

_“Then, you shouldn’t have gone there.”_

_“How is Mom?”_ She better changed the topic before it could get worse.

 _“She’s fine, she’s still sleeping. She’s gonna call you once she wakes up. She misses her baby.”_  
  
“Dad! I’m 16 years old, I’m not a baby anymore.”

Her dad chuckled on the other side, _“Well then, we’ll call you later again when your Mom is awake, she’s gonna get mad at me for calling you first. It’s night time there now right? Good night sweetie cakes. Love you.”_

_“Yes, good night dad. Love you and Mom. Bye”_

She sighed as she put her phone on the bedside table.

“Is that your family, Muro-chin?”

“Yes, my dad. It’s currently morning in America now so he figured he can call me by this time.”

“Well, I’m gonna take a bath now,” She turned to look at him, “…Atsushi, you have crumbs all over your bed. Better clean that up before you sleep.”

“Okay.”

And with that, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at the mirror first to study her appearance. She really looked like a boy now. She removed her wig and let her hair flow freely. She looked at her reflection again. _I guess this is my other self now._ She wondered if she could play this part until the end. Meeting her new teammates had been a joy. They were all amusing and interesting especially Atsushi. He’s such a big baby and her feminine tendencies seemed to show more as she was dealing with him. She smiled as she thought of him. Really, staying in Japan hadn’t been a bad decision after all.

-x-

Monday came and she woke up by the sound of her alarm. She quickly stopped it, afraid that it would wake Atsushi up. It’s always better to wake him up after she’s done changing just to be sure. And thus, she grabbed her school uniform and went to their bathroom to do her morning routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and stripped off her clothes and started binding her chest carefully. Feeling satisfied, she dressed in her school uniform and she decided that she liked what she saw. She was wearing a grey checkered pants, long-sleeved polo with a red necktie and topped with black long sleeve cardigan. Once done, she went out of the bathroom to wake Atsushi up. She noticed from yesterday morning that the guy could sleep the whole day if no one bothered to wake him up. It was usually Liu who would come to his room to get the purple-haired going but now, as the rest of them said, had been passed on to her.

Gently, she woke up the sleeping big baby. “Atsushi, come on wake up. It’s Monday.” The said baby just shuffled under the blanket and just grunted. She sighed as she saw no sign of movements; she never saw the day that she had to be a baby sitter like this. Thinking of a way to wake him up, she tried again.

“C’mon Atsushi. I’ll give you more snacks if you wake up now.”

A few seconds later, she heard a muffled voice, “Really, Muro-chin?”

She smiled at the child-like attitude, “Yes, so wake up now, I need you to show me the way to the faculty room.”

Atsushi sleepily tried to sit, his eyes droopy as he yawned. “So troublesome.”

“Come on now, Atsushi. You don’t want to be late, do you? Go to the bathroom now and wash your face then brush your teeth.”

“Okay.” And with that, the big baby went to the bathroom and did his thing as she fixed her school stuff in her bag. A few minutes later, she got the shock of her life again when Atsushi went out of the bathroom only clad in his boxer shorts and it made her looked away, busying herself with her stuff. _Goodness gracious, I’ll never get used to that._

The big baby himself just didn’t give a single fuck and just proceeded to dress in front of him. She gave him a few moments to finish before she could muster all her strength to look at him again. She chuckled as she saw that he was struggling with his tie and she heard the clicking of the tongue. Deciding to help the boy, she went behind him and tapped his shoulder, “Here, I’ll help you.” She proceeded skilfully tie it and at the same time, fixed his hair because it was all over the place.

“Well, you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Muro-chin.”

The two of them went out of the room and walked the path going to their school building. Once they arrived, she was awed by the school structure again. If you think the facade was pretty enough, the inside was more beautiful. Like the dorms, it was made of wood. Looking at her company, Atsushi lazily trudged beside her, with mauibo on his mouth.

“Isn’t it too early for a snack?” She asked the boy; after all, they had just breakfast earlier.

“Dessert.” He just answered until the boy stopped in front of a door with a sign faculty room. “This is the faculty room.”

She said her thanks and to him that she’d bring him snacks later which earned him a lazy smile from the big baby. He waved goodbye as he sluggishly walked going to his class. She entered the faculty room and went straight to Masako-san. She briefly told her about the school’s rules and regulations and gave her the students handbook, her class schedule and other stuff that she needed. Once everything was done, Masako-san introduced her to her homeroom teacher, a relatively young guy in his early 30s by the name of Matsuura Kousuke. Her new homeroom teacher seemed to be happy go lucky and he engaged her in a friendly conversation as they traveled going to their classroom. Turned out, she was in the same class as Liu and as fate had it, they were seated beside each other on the far back near the windows. After the introductions were said and done, they started the class which turned out to be Mathematics, her favorite subject.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. She was about to stand up from her seat when she was suddenly surrounded by girls. They were looking at her as if he was some sort of a deity, they had sparkles in their eyes and that made her uncomfortable. After all, in case everyone forgot, she was still a female and she knew those looks; she had that once with her pretend to be ex-boyfriend.

“Ne, Himuro-kun, you came from America?” One girl asked.

“Ah, yes, I am.” She answered patiently.

“You look so pretty, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Your skin is so clear..”

She was bombarded with questions from these girls that she just patiently dealt but she was looking at Liu for help which in turn, the Chinese guy just stared at her grinning as if he had no intention of helping him.

 _I need to do something or else my precious lunch break will be wasted._ She silently prayed that these girls would stop pestering her and leave her in peace. But as she could see, it’s not gonna happen anytime soon. It wasn’t until a few minutes that she was saved by none other than the big baby himself.

“Muro-chin, snack time…” She looked by the door and she had never been so happy to see Atsushi, even if he was just asking for snacks. Thinking it was the right time to shoo the girls away, she mustered her most perfected smile that could make everyone of all ages swoon.

“Sorry, ladies. I need to get going now. I’ll talk to you later.” She said as she hurriedly went by the door where Atsushi was lazily waiting. She didn’t even bother looking back thinking that those girls wouldn’t leave her alone. She grabbed Atsushi’s arm so they could get out of the room.

“You came at the right time, Atsushi. I don’t know how to get away from those girls.”

“Hm, say Muro-chin, are you that sparkling prince-like character like in manga?”

Atsushi asked that like he was an amused child who just got his first candy ever and that made her giggled. She stopped walking to cover her mouth because she couldn’t stop laughing and the big baby just looked at her as if she was crazy.

“You’re the best Atsushi, I didn’t know you could describe me with something like that.”

“But you’re surrounded with girls.” He huffed and pouted as he took a bite of maiubo.

“Probably,” by this time, she just smiled and looked out from the window, “..most people just come to me because they say I have a pretty face. They don’t even take me seriously.” That was true after all. One of the reasons why Taiga was always sticking to her was because she tended to get hit on when she was alone. It happened quite frequently back in America that Taiga finally got pissed off and told her never to leave without him and that resulted in constant brawling. He didn’t trust their other friends because he knew the way they were looking at her. Taiga had proclaimed himself as her protector.

She looked at Atsushi just to see him looking at her intently with his half-lidded eyes. She smiled at him and said instead, “Don’t bother with what I said, just talking to myself.”

“Whatever you say.”

-x-

Atsushi looked at the pretty boy intently as he was looking outside. He definitely caught what he said. Somehow, it made him feel guilty for his remark but he’s not gonna say it out loud. He could see the emotions swimming on his exposed eye as if he was remembering something. He didn’t know that Muro-chin was so conscious about his looks. Maybe that was the reason why he had hidden his other eye so that people wouldn’t look at his face fully? Also, he noticed that he mostly kept his poker face unless he was speaking with someone, it was only then that he would show his emotions. In his case, he didn’t care how people would look at him now. He was always been intimidating because of his height and he really didn’t give a single fuck for that as long as he could snack and do whatever he wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted when Muro-chin smiled at him and said, “Don’t bother with what I said, just talking to myself.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Let’s go to the cafeteria now, before lunch break ends. We already wasted too much time. I’ll give you snacks from there. Okay?” He told him as if he was dealing with a kid. It made him feel annoyed and at the same time flattered. Annoyed because he was treating him like a kid. Flattered because he seemed to just reserve that gentleness to him.

And with that, both of them got on with lunch with a peaceful silence as Muro-chin kept on giving him snacks.

Club activities came in the afternoon and Muro-chin came with Liu. He didn’t care about the practice and he would gladly skip it if not for Masako-chin getting on his case. He started dribbling and shooting in one corner as soon as he left the locker rooms but not before filling one plastic bag with snacks so he could bring it in practice. Liu came first but he was puzzled as to why Muro-chin was missing. He came with him after all; he should be here in the court by now. He was kinda stirred about the pretty boy’s skills because he seriously doubted he could keep up with the rest of his hot-blooded team to play basketball. A few moments after, Muro-chin finally emerged with Masako-chin as she gathered up the regulars.

“Now we will play a three-on-three game with the regulars. Yellow team: Fukui, Murasakibara, and Liu. Green team: Himuro, Okamura, and Nozomi.”

“So troublesome.” He muttered under his breath. He thought he could watch the returnee but now he had to play a game with him, unconsciously, he pouted and it seemed like the returnee caught it.

“Don’t be like that, Atsushi. I look forward to playing you.” Muro-chin said with that annoying smile of his again.

He looked down at him and asked instead, “Do you like basketball?”

“Yes, I love it.”

“Then, it makes me want to crush you.” He said as he held out his right hand to him to clamp his head. He could see the pretty boy’s exposed eye flashed with some sort of annoyance as he ruffled his hair which by the way, he found really smooth. Muro-chin gently slapped his hand and gave him a scary smile instead, “Better not underestimate your opponents, Atsushi.”

“Hm.” He faced his back on him as he went on position for the tip-off against butt chin gorilla. As soon as he heard Masako-chin’s whistle, he bent his knee so he could reach his highest jump and got the ball for his team. Since he was so lazy, he just decided to stay under the basket of the opponent and let Liu and Fukui do the rest. He was attentively watching Muro-chin and his plays and he must admit that the pretty boy moved smoothly and he sure was fast but not as fast as Mine-chin, he decided. There’s also something about the way he moved that feel like he was dancing in the court. His team already got one basket and they were leading with 2-0 score and now the other team, specifically the pretty boy had the ball. He went to his territory without batting an eye and he could see the excitement gleaming on his eyes. _It makes me really want to crush him._ He thirstily thought. After all, it’s been a while since he crushed someone so badly even if it’s Muro-chin.

He went on defense position as Muro-chin tried to get past one basket from him.

“Not bad, Atsushi…but,” he went on a shooting position and suddenly, it felt like everything was in slow motion as he shot the ball. He was ready to block it however, the ball disappeared and by the time he knew it, he already took one basket from him. He looked at the returnee who was getting complimented by gori and the other one, he actually forgot his name. He looked at Muro-chin sharply, gritting his teeth because seriously he was getting annoyed. The game continued until the second quarter and he still couldn’t stop that mirage shot (as Muro-chin called it) and he was getting frustrated by each play. He just seriously wanted to get off the court, eat snacks and go to sleep. The gap was steadily widening with 32-25 with the green team on the lead. As Masako-chin whistled, signaling the end of the second quarter, Atsushi unceremoniously plopped himself on the bench as he started munching on his potato chip with so much gusto that earned him a slap from Masako-chin’s _shinai_. He didn’t give a damn though, he was trying to elaborate a plan to stop his mirage shot. Making up his mind, he pulled out a hair tie and messily tied his hair. Something struck him as he repeated it in his head over and over again how the pretty boy shoot.

As the second half started, Atsushi finally left his post under the net and started guarding the returnee closely and it made his teammates gape in surprise.

“Heh, Atsushi is finally getting serious now huh?” Fukui said as he shook his head, “Oi, Himuro, be careful! Atsushi’s awake now.”

The returnee just smiled at the ash blonde and felt like Atsushi felt like the boy was really enjoying the game. As Muro-chin reached their basket goal, Atsushi guarded him more heavily as he quickly got under the net. Himuro went for fakes after fakes but for Atsushi, he wasn’t a member of the Generation of Miracles for nothing. Instead, as Muro-chin dribbled, he took an opening and stole the ball right under his nose and went straight to the basket, not even bothering to pass on Liu who was running towards their basket goal first. As he was nearing the goal, he positioned himself and did the Thor’s Hammer and it made gori lost his balance because of the impact and fell, butt first. He just continued to hang himself with both of his hands at the basket and looked at the returnee who was rooted in his position by the three-point line. His initial thought was that the returnee would cower in fear with what he had seen but instead, he saw a thrilled and happy expression on his face. Sighing in frustration, he went down and as he strode going back to his post under the basket, this time, he was gonna make sure that Muro-chin would never be able to use that mirage shot on him again. When the pretty boy returnee came near his post, Atsushi went on defense mode and studied his moves more carefully.

 _I’ve noticed that his first posture for the shooting is usually a bluff and the second one is when he actually takes the shot. He just does it super fast and smooth that’s why no one noticed._ Atsushi thought as his eyes glinted as if he was about to eat his prey in front of him. Muro-chin then readied himself in a shooting position, Atsushi turned to look at him straight into his exposed eye as he lifted his left arm to block his first form with jumping. As the pretty boy attempted to shoot, Atsushi wasted no time to lift his dominant hand and jumped with almost no effort. _Gotcha,_ he then blocked his shot using a little bit of brute strength than the usual. He noticed that everyone was gaping at him as if he was the most interesting alien in the world and it made him annoyed. _What’s with that reaction? I just blocked his shot. It’s no big deal. I’m tired and everyone’s so annoying._

“A-Atsushi…that’s awesome,” Muro-chin muttered after he recovered from the shock. “Yeah,” seconded Fukui who was still gaping at him like a fish.

“Heh, for the first time Atsushi made an effort to stop a shot. Interesting,” Araki commented from the sideline and she had a small smile on her face.

“I just blocked your shot,” he looked down on the small boy, “what’s the big deal? It’s normal to block a shot.”

Muro-chin shook his head, “I’m just saying Atsushi, that it is awesome that you _did._ After all, the only person who is able to block that shot is my mentor and she is the one who taught me how to do that.”

He clicked his tongue as he walked past the smaller boy and muttered, “so troublesome” under his breath. Honestly, after blocking that annoying shot, he just wanted to quit this game and eat. After all, he already defeated that shot and if there’s one thing that he hated the most was losing.

-x-

The game continued and Himuro couldn’t be happier that she finally got to play with Atsushi and to think that he actually blocked her shot. She was shocked at first but surprisingly, she wasn’t mad at all when he stopped her and she wasn’t sure of herself at first because if someone would be able to block her shot, she would definitely get pissed off. However, when Atsushi did it, she just felt and a surge of a thrill going through her veins and it was totally not okay. She thought maybe, just maybe, she already became a softie towards the big baby and she wondered why. Also, it just proved to her that the Generation of Miracles was strong, especially one Murasakibara Atsushi. It was just a pity that even though they did everything, their team still lost with 74-65. She had been reduced to use her tricks and lots of fakes against Atsushi but it seemed like the big baby picked it up almost instantly and she could never use the same move again. Okamura was elated with the performance that Atsushi did as he kept on pestering the younger male much to the annoyance of him. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Currently, the game just ended and they were just sitting on the bench as Masako-san commented on their play, what to do and what not to do also, she was telling the team on what was lacking to improve themselves more.

“…all in all that was a good team play especially coming from you, Atsushi.” She said as she looked the boy who was just munching away his potato chip, crumbs falling all over the place and he just didn’t care. “No eating in the gym, Atsushi.”

“Also, Himuro,” she turned her head to the coach.

“Yes?”

“I officially welcome you to the team now. You held yourself well against the big baby. Good job!”

She smiled at the remark. Somehow, it made her feel proud of herself. “Thank you, coach.” The said coach just smiled and nodded as the coach barked more orders for the rest of the team to do some stretches and laps.

The club activities ended and it made Himuro felt really happy to the point that when she entered the locker room, she totally forgot her predicament and was openly ogling with topless teenage boys like a fish. _Feeling elated about playing with the Generation of Miracles member is not gonna help me now!_ She silently cursed. She was about to retreat silently when Fukui leaned back and saw her by the door. “Oi, Himuro, aren’t you gonna take a shower yet? You’re gonna get a cold if you keep wearing your sweaty shirt.”

Putting her right hand at the back of her head, she tried to deal with this as cooly as possible. She let out a nervous laugh and answered, “Y-Yeah but I think I’ll practice more dribbling for a bit.” And with that, she sprinted going back to the gym without looking back. As she reached the gym, she picked up a stray ball from the floor and started dribbling mindlessly. Her teammates must be talking about her weird reaction earlier. Well, it was weird for them but totally normal for her. She sighed as she tried to shoot a three-pointer. She silently celebrated within herself when her shot went to the goal. It wasn’t until she heard a crunch sound that she knew that she wasn’t alone in the gym. On the far corner, Atsushi was seating cross-legged with his front facing the corner wall, still in his gym clothes. Smoothly, she walked to his direction and tapped him on his shoulder.

“Atsushi? What are you still doing here?”

The big baby looked up to him with a maiubo hanging on his mouth. He lazily swallowed the whole bar and licked his finger before he answered, “Hm, Muro-chin you’re still here?”

She sighed as she reached her hand on the big baby’s face and wiped off the crumbs on his cheek, “Yeah, I wanna practice more dribbling.”

“So troublesome.” He just gathered all the snack wrappers on the floor and stood up to go outside where a trash bin was located and deposited everything. A few seconds later, he was back as he gathered his things and went to the direction of the locker room. “I am just waiting for them to finish. They’re so noisy it’s annoying.” He said as he left her on the court. _Well then, I have to wait a little bit more before I can use the shower room then._ She silently thought. She just decided to kill time on the court, practicing her dribbling and shooting. Fifteen minutes had passed and she felt her legs already getting heavy from constant movement, she finally decided that it was time to hit the shower now. She happily walked her way towards the locker room and she silently opened the door. _Thank goodness, everyone was done._ She sighed in relief and she continued to walk going to her locker and fish out her clothes and toiletries and took a shower. For the first day of training, she successfully managed to go through it with just minor problems here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the third chapter in a week so stay tuned guys! Thanks for reading and leave some comments if you can ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English]
> 
> This chapter is mostly Himuro's POV and thoughts. This chapter is significant with the wholeness of the story. And ola, a new character appears! And let's see how will this affects the story. I, more or less, have the whole plot written down and I am really trying to catch up posting a new chapter every week. Also, English is not my first language and I try my very best to edit every chapter so just in case I have missed some misspelled words and other imperfect stuff, just point it out and I'll fix it! Thank you!
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the third chapter!

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since Himuro had settled in Yousen in a _boys’_ dorm and also in the _boys’_ basketball team. It was such a shame for her that she didn’t get to play at the Inter-High competition though but all in all, she was definitely enjoying her stay in Japan.

One thought that really mind fucked her brain cells was that why she was popular with the _girls._ She couldn’t count how many times she had _to spit_ on what she was saying to pacify those girls when she didn’t feel like talking to them or shuddered on her prince like actions to put up with her facade. She finally came to the conclusion that most Japanese girls had this knack for pretty looking boys which totally boggled her mind to bits. Well, that was only her opinion for she preferred strong-looking guys, not too buff and of course, he must be taller than her 5”9 frame.

Also, for one thing, her roommate never ceased to surprise her with his rather peculiar habit of his state of being _always_ underdressed. Atsushi just loved to walk around their shared room in his boxers, eating in his boxers when it somehow got too hot, sleeping in his boxers…and a lot of rather state of being underdressed that Himuro forgot how to count or breath. There was also this one time that she was watching her daily dose of _Criminal Minds_ \- an American crime series that she had been itching to watch at least two episodes a day, however, Atsushi suddenly just barged out of their shared bathroom clad only in a towel for the reason that he forgot to bring in his clothes before he went in the bathroom. It made her so restless that she didn’t even understand what was going on in the series that she had been watching. This big baby really liked to shake Himuro without even intending to do so.

And now, looking at her roommate who was currently sleeping on his bed with his blanket around him wrapped like a burrito while hugging his human-sized maiubo pillow, his nest of purple hair poking out, she couldn’t help but chuckle. Really, this guy never failed to amuse her all the freaking time. She didn’t know why but after that incident when he picked her up from her class, the big baby suddenly got attached to her in her hip. Attached meaning, whenever she went to, he was always trailing behind her. Probably he just liked her company? True, they were roommates but were they friends? She really didn’t know that. It was more like she was the baby sitter of the big baby. She just woke up one day and the rest of the team even Masako-kantoku just dumped the responsibility to her since they could see that Atsushi only listened to her most of the time when they see her reprimanding the tall boy for his lazy attitude and eating habits. One thing though, they never touched the topic of basketball whether they like it or not. It seemed like it was an unspoken rule between the two of them when they were together. She couldn’t help but to hold her tongue for questions regarding his previous teammates. Atsushi talked about them sometimes when he saw things or happenings that reminded him of his Teiko teammates, however, one particular guy - Aka-chin, seemed like a sore topic for Atsushi. He might be saying this Aka-chin’s name sometimes but when prodded about him, Atsushi would just change his facade into a serious one and mostly revert the topic somewhere. With some hints that Atsushi had been dropping here and there, she mostly knew the whole picture and it only meant one thing: something serious had happened back then.

It made her think then, what in the world had happened to them that Atsushi avoided talking about his ex-teammates as much as possible? _Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head hurt._

When Atsushi was gonna be ready to spill everything, she was sure that she’d be there to listen to him. That was the only thing she could do for now - to wait until he’s ready. Yawning, she turned off her laptop and removed her headphones. She was watching Criminal Minds again but she didn’t feel like continuing now. She also felt sleepy because believe it or not, their training was getting intense as Winter Cup was looming near. It was such a shame that she didn’t get to play during the Inter-High because she came a week too late but it’s fine. She got to watch the big baby play and it was a sight to behold if she must say.

Stretching her arms before she put her laptop away, she then heard her phone vibrate. Picking up her phone on their shared bedside table, she opened the message and her heart pounded as she saw who the sender was.

_From: Shuu (´_ ▽ _`ʃ_ ƪ _)_ ♡

 _To: Tatsumi (ʃ_ ƪ _˘ ³˘)_ ♡

_Subject: I miss you_

_Message: Hey love, how are you? Are you settling well in Japan? I’m sorry I didn’t message you until now. Between school, part-time job and taking care of my father, I am quite occupied but do remember that I always think about you. I’m going to call you soon so please always take care._

_PS._

_If you’re having a hard time, I can have one of my previous teammates look after you._

She smiled at the message coming from her close friend aka _pretend ex-boyfriend_. As always, Nijimura Shuuzo was so sweet and it made her heart pound. After all, Shuu was her first love even until now. They met shortly after Taiga left for Japan and she was feeling lonely so she was wandering on the streets of LA particularly in Santa Monica Pier alone when she was once again got hit on by a pervert. She was ready to punch the guy because she was so sick and tired of this game when Shuu suddenly held the guy’s hands and twisted them to pervert’s back.

Himuro was so shocked to say at least because most of the time, no one bothered to help her that she went around and even had to seek help from the underground, using a little bit of her charm to get the guys to help her and they became friends. They might look like bad thugs but they were good guys and they accepted her to their circle. So anyway, when Shuu sent the guy away, she thanked him and to say she was shocked that this guy was Japanese. This guy was so unbelievably handsome that she instantly had a crush with him right there and then as her _Japanese knight in shining armor._ She introduced herself and he just decided to accompany her the rest of the day just in case someone would mess with her again. Turned out, Shuu was exploring Santa Monica on his own since he just got there in America and wanted to try and explore the place. Long story short, they both got close as she was the only one who Shuu knew and they usually hang out at the street courts. It was until one day that Shuu got sick of all the brawling because of her that he decided that he’d pretend to be her boyfriend to shoo away the guys who wanted to mess with her. It was totally different from Taiga who was completely platonic when it came to her, but the thought was still the same. She was so happy even if it was just a pretend relationship, after all, Shuu was a handsome and reliable guy. But her logic of a pretend boyfriend mind-fucked her because geez, they did what a boy and girl did in a normal relationship before they knew it. They didn’t have sex though, just kissing and making out. After all, she was still so young back then and she must admit that she might be trying to save her virginity for the right guy. However, as their farce continued, she fell in love with the Nijimura Shuuzo.

However, they both didn’t touch the subject of making their relationship real for she thought that they were content on what they had for now. Shuu didn’t say anything either but he was so sweet and caring to her that she didn’t care anymore but she could feel it off from him that he felt the same way. So when she decided that she’s going to go back to Japan to study, she met up for the last time with Shuu and talked to him.

_“Tatsumi,” Shuu called her as he was nearing Little Japan (a little Japanese town in downtown LA). She was waiting for him there. She was sitting on one of the coffee shops there that served heavenly desserts. She was savoring the Japanese cheesecake that she was eating when she saw him. The ever so handsome Shuu and it made her heart flutter as she hurriedly ate a big chunk of her dessert thinking that it might calm her erratically beating heart._

_“Hey, Shuu. Come sit.” She waved at the seat in front of her that Shuu gladly took. “Do you want anything?”_

_“Just a coffee and that cheesecake that you’re having.” He said and called a waiter to place their order. They talked about random things while waiting for their food. When it arrived, they silently ate for a while until Shuu spoke._

_“So what is it that you want to talk about?” He started._

_Himuro hesitated for a bit, seemingly content on stirring her coffee all the while avoiding Shuu’s gaze. She looked at the boy again and gave him a strained smile. She was honestly getting sad and frustrated now. She thought about everything thoroughly because if she may be honest, she had to give up a lot. Not just her identity and gender but also her heart._

_“What do you think of Japan?” She asked him instead._

_“Japan? It’s good. I miss it. What’s with the sudden question?” He then proceeded to drink his coffee but his eyes were never leaving her face. She averted her gaze and said, “I’ve decided to go and study in Japan.”_

_She heard a clank and whipped her eyes to Shuu who was looking at her with a shocked face. He remained like that for a few seconds until he regained his composure._

_“W-Why the sudden decision?”_

_“I’m tired of being protected, Shuu…all the brawling because of me. I want to start anew. Also, Taiga is telling me that Japan has a pretty strong basketball and I thought I might give it a shot.”_

_Shuu took her left hand and held it tightly. “Tatsumi..I..D-Don’t leave….I, towards you…Fuck this is hard!”She felt like he was really having a hard time conveying his words but more or less, she kinda knew what he was trying to say. She gave him a shit-eating grin._

_“Ara, Shuu, are you trying to confess now?” She teased._

_He became alarmingly red as he whipped his head away from her. “S-Shut up. That’s what I’m trying to do, so shut it.”_

_She rested her right cheek on her right palm and said, “Isn’t it a bit too late, Shuu? You suddenly decided as I am leaving.”_

_There was a pregnant silence between them as Shuu intently gazed straight into her eyes, emotions swarming all over them. “…yes, I know. At first, I thought I am just enjoying your company as your pretend boyfriend when we need it but the more we spend time with each other, I find myself..liking, no, loving you.”_

_“A-ah…” Honestly, she wasn’t expecting this at all. If this had happened earlier, she might never think of going to Japan and stay here with Shuu. She looked back at Shuu and saw his eyes. She reached out her hand and touched his cheek._

_“I’m sorry, Shuu. I’ll admit that I feel the same and I feel very happy but I’m afraid I already made my decision…I would appreciate it if we can remain friends though.” She sent him a strained smile, hoping that he would take this positively rather than getting angry at her. She heard Shuu sighed in resignation. “You know,” Shuu started, “…I can never say no to you and the hell with everything, I don’t wanna lose you in my life even if we remain only as friends.”_

_“Shuu..”_

_“…but, you know, I won’t give up. I already lost my chance this time. The next time I’ll come to you, I’ll never pass up my chance to be with you properly, not as your pretend boyfriend because I need to protect you but as a real man who wants to protect you with all my being.”_

_She stood up from her seat and went to the guy to hug him with all her might, feeling light on how their conversation turned out. “I..thank you so much, Shuu. You are still the best boyfriend for me~!” She exclaimed as she tightened her grip to him and that made the young man from neutral to an alarming shade of red anyone had never seen from_ the Nijimura Shuuzo.

_“Stop that, you’re embarrassing me. In fact, you’ve never had any boyfriend so you don’t have anything to be proud of!” He yelled at her but she knew that he’s never really yelling but he’s just trying to hide his emotions. “But remember, I don’t care what happens, next time I’ll see you, be prepared to be mine!”_

_Himuro chuckled light with a glint in her eyes, “Saa, who knows what will happen? But I promise, if by the time we see each other again and we still feel strongly towards each other, then we’ll be together.”_

_Finally, Shuu let out a very charming smile that tugged her heartstrings erratically. “Deal.”_

After that conversation, they spent the whole day together and played some basketball. They made out for the last time though before Shuu walked her home. All in all, it was a happy day. She was tranced out of her thoughts when she heard a shuffling sound from her roommate. Slowly, she watched as the big baby tried to sit up and looked around the room. The fuck, he’s topless too.

“Uh, what time is it?” He asked with his usual lazy voice out of nowhere.

She smiled at him, never resisting how adorable this big guy was. “It’s past 8 pm, Atsushi. You’ve been asleep since I came back to the room and that was past 7 pm.”

He stretched and yawned as he slowly removed his blanket and stood up. Holy motherfucker, this guy was just wearing his boxers. He went straight to their shared bathroom as she sighed in annoyance. These past few days, whenever she was with Atsushi especially if they were alone in the room, she had this sudden flutter in the pit of her stomach and also, she didn’t know why, but she felt really conscious about herself when he’s around. Maybe because of the way Atsushi was looking at her with those sparkling amethyst eyes. She had never felt this way before. To say that she was flustered was an understatement. She knew that she had always been confident whoever she was facing and Atsushi was giving her the whole new emotions that she had never experienced before. _Maybe I am just thinking too hard._ She clicked her tongue and she just decided to reply to Shuu’s message.

 _From: Tatsumi (ʃ_ ƪ _˘ ³˘)_ ♡

 _To: Shuu (´_ ▽ _`ʃ_ ƪ _)_ ♡

_Re: Subject: I miss you_

_Message: Hey, Shuu. I’m glad you still remember me. ^^, I am good. I am settling in Japan well and I’ve met lots of interesting people. It is alright though, you do what you have to do and I miss you too. Call me anytime after club activity, I’m usually free after 8 pm JP time._

_PS._

_You didn’t tell me anything about your teammates from before. You just told me that you’re the captain of your middle school basketball club. Who are they? I might know them from the basketball circle here._

She sent the message the same time Atsushi went out of the bathroom. He looked so sleepy and his bedhead was so wild and funny that she couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement.

“Ne, Atsushi…hehe, your bedhead is so funny. [It’s incredible.]”

“Shut it, Muro-chin. Sleep is life.” He went back to his bed and sat frustratingly, not at all minding his bedhead. “I missed dinner time.”

“Yes, you did.” He grumbled under his breath as he shuffled his bedside drawer and reached for his wallet. He then got up and started dressing himself up. Probably he wanted to go to the convenience store. She wasn’t surprised when he asked her next.

“Ne, Muro-chin, wanna come with me to the convenience store?”

She thought for a bit, contemplating whether or not to come but when she looked at Atsushi, she gaped at him. He was already bending down to her bed with the cutest expression that she could say she’s kinda weak by now. His hair was hanging on his face with a little bit of pout, his droopy eyes were shining with hope and his cheeks were a little bit puffed. She couldn’t help but smile at this kid as she reached his hair and tucked some of the loose hair on his ear.

“Okay, sure. Want do you want to buy?” She stood up and took her hoodie. It was in the middle of summer now but it still got chilly at night most of the time.

“Uh, snacks, sandwich, any food that can pass as dinner.”

Getting herself ready, she reached her wallet in her school bag and told him as she fixed her fringe, “Don’t you want to eat in a restaurant? Our curfew is still at 10 pm so we have time.”

He thought for a bit, “Uh yeah, I want Dolsot Bibimbap.”

“Hm, isn’t there a Korean restaurant near the convenience store nearby?”

“Yeah, let’s go, Muro-chin. I am so hungry.”

She gave him a soft smile as the duo proceeded to their destination.

-x-

Upon arriving, Atsushi wasted no time ordering his favorite food with additional galbi and bulgogi and a large serving of choco cookie bingsu for dessert while Himuro just settled on kimchi soup and chapchae since she already had her dinner earlier that evening. It always amused her how Atsushi held his chopstick and it felt like he was a kid who was just starting to learn how to use it. Also, his habit of eating messily had gotten into her nerves in her first few days of dealing with the big baby. She had always been reprimanding the boy until she just gave up since he always cleaned up after himself after. She was watching him eat when a thought hit her. Since coming back to Japan, she never really gone out to explore and she wanted to see the Skytree in Tokyo also, she wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel to watch the sunset. Between school work and club activities plus babysitting the big baby, she really didn’t find the time. And maybe, she could surprise Taiga there. Thinking about it was getting herself excited so she asked his companion.

“Ne, Atsushi, I wanna go and explore Tokyo. Will you accompany me?”

Atsushi looked up from his food and thought for a bit. “Hm, I think next week we have our day off after a long time for the weekend and my family wants me to go back home for that time since it’s my nii-chan’s birthday. Do you want to come with me?”

She perked up and happily chirped, “Really, Atsushi? Yeah, I’ll go. I’ll just book a hotel when I get there.”

The big baby looked at him as if she was crazy, “That’s why I asked if you want to come for you to stay at my house, not get a hotel. ”

She was surprised by his statement at first then chuckled. “W-Wow, Atsushi. I didn’t know you could be so generous.”

He took a sip of his watermelon shake and pouted, “Shut up, it’s annoying. If you don’t want to, then don’t.”

She chuckled at his expression, “Don’t be like that, Atsushi. Then, I’ll come with you. Is it okay with your family though?”

“Yeah. My Mom wants to meet you.”

“Heh, really?”

“Yeah.” He started his big ass dessert now and just looking at him chug down the bingsu made her feel like she’s gonna get a brain freeze.

“Okay, then. It’s a date.” She winked at him as he gaped at her statement. She could see that he was embarrassed based on the slight tint of red that appeared on his cheeks.

“Annoying. Stop it, I’ll crush you.”

“Yes, yes. Finish your dessert, we need to go back before curfew.” Both of them didn’t say anything after that as they finished their meals. Atsushi requested that they drop by the convenience store for a bit to stock up on his snacks. She just shook her head but nonetheless, accompanied that boy while telling him to hurry or else they would be in trouble for breaking the curfew time and only Masako-kontoku herself knew what kind of punishment they would get since she was the one responsible as well as the substitute guardian of the basketball team that lived in the dorms.

She didn’t have any idea though, what possessed her to say that it was a date. She knew that she had this habit of teasing and flirting with guys and Atsushi was no different. But what makes it special was that, seeing that tint on his cheeks, she found it too adorable to resist compared to the others for the sole reason of leaving her alone. Atsushi was just too pure and far too innocent for her.

However, thanks to this guy, her thoughts about Shuu had been diminishing little by little. She could say if she may, that Atsushi was her source of happiness and entertainment here in Japan. Maybe, giving up on Shuu might be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the next chapter, another new character will appear! Can you guess who it is gonna be?


End file.
